<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Important conversation by Emma_S18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003886">Important conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18'>Emma_S18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AvaLance, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sara tells Charlie about her hall pass during a mission, Ava wants them to have an important conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Important conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two blondes were sitting across from each other at the dining table, eyes locked onto each other. Ava was the first to break the silence with a sigh. "Are we really doing this?" She asked. </p><p>Sara raised her eyebrow. "You're the one that wanted to have this conversation," she argued. </p><p>Frowning, Ava nodded. "Yes, because what you told Charlie during the mission." </p><p>The shorter blonde rolled her eyes. "I say a lot of things on missions. You shouldn't take this too seriously." </p><p>Ava took a deep breath. "But I know you meant it. You wouldn't have said it if it wasn't actually somewhat true." </p><p>"Fine," Sara gave in. "You really want to talk about this?" Ava nodded. "Okay," she agreed, "than I first need to tell you that I love you more than anything and would never do anything to risk losing you." </p><p>A small smile appeared on Ava's face. "I love you too. That is exactly why I want to have this conversation," she admitted. </p><p>The captain nodded in understanding. "So, how are we going to do this?" she asked her girlfriend. "Are we doing just the one or the whole list?" </p><p>Ava's eyes narrowed at Sara. "You have more than one?" </p><p>Sara rolled her eyes playfully. "You know who you're talking to, right? I thought you knew me better than that. After all, you've read my file."</p><p>"You're right," Ava agreed, "I shouldn't have expected any less." She seemed to think for a second. "Let's keep it at three, okay?" </p><p>The captain thought about it for a second. "Three?" Ava nodded. "Okay, deal," she agreed. "I'll start with one, then you one and so on?" Again, Ava nodded. "Okay, so my first, you already know, Dean from Supernatural." This, of course, didn't surprise Ava at all. "Your turn," Sara pushed. </p><p>Ava thought about it for a second. "My first is... Uhm... Eliza Taylor." She finally said. </p><p>"From the 100?" Sara questioned. </p><p>The taller blonde shrugged. "She's blonde with gorgeous blue eyes, badass and funny." then casually added. "Must be my type." </p><p>Sara smirked at her and nodded. "Okay, great taste, babe," she commented. "My turn," then she thought for a moment, "Olivia Wilde," she said without a doubt.</p><p>"Oh, great one!" Ava's eyes widened as if she hadn't even thought of her, but now wanted to say the same.</p><p>Sara smirked. "I'm okay with sharing if you prefer." </p><p>Ava chuckled. "Either way it's hypothetical." </p><p>The shorter blonde shrugged her shoulders. "In our line of work, you never know." </p><p>Ava's smile dropped and she frowned. "Oh," was all she said. </p><p>Sara took Ava's hand in hers. "Relax. I've told you before, I wouldn't do anything that risks losing you." </p><p>Ava took a deep breath and nodded. "I know, you won't lose me. That is why we're having this conversation," she wasn't entirely convinced, but she would be as long as she didn't think about it too much. </p><p>"Your turn," Sara commented, trying to get her to relax again. </p><p>The taller blonde thought for a second. "Anna Kendrick," then a smirk appeared on her face. "She's tiny, like you." </p><p>Sara rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "Jerk," she commented, playfully. "My last one is..." she thought about her answer, "Guinevere."</p><p>"No way!" Ava said immediately. </p><p>"Why not?" Sara asked, pouting.</p><p>Ava shook her head. "You've already met her. You've kissed her. No way!" </p><p>Sara groaned. "Fine, I'll pick someone else. You go first then, while I think about it." </p><p>"Fine," Ava agreed. "Caity Lotz."</p><p>The captain frowned. "Isn't that the one the Legends keep saying looks so much like me?" Ava nodded. "I don't really see it," she disagreed but didn't comment any further. "My last one is you."</p><p>Ava rolled her eyes. "As cute as that was, it kind of beats the purpose of a hall pass. First of all, I'm not famous and second, I'm already yours." </p><p>Sara smiled softly and shrugged. "I know and all I need, all I want is you." </p><p>"So charming," Ava said, pulling Sara to sit on her lap, "but you're lying, so just tell me who your last one is." </p><p>Leaning down to give a small kiss on her lips. "Fine, Hillary Burton. White-collar." </p><p>Ava laughed, "seems we both have a thing for badass women." </p><p>Sara shrugged. "It's one of the reasons I fell for you." </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Ava challenged. "Why else?" </p><p>Sara pecked her lips again, "You're hot, you're always there for me, you've seen me at my worst and are still here,  this conversation,..." She could have gone on, but Ava cut her off with a kiss. </p><p>"I'm glad we had this conversation," Ava said, making Sara nod. The two of them spent the rest of the morning kissing. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>